


Friendship

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little teasing goes too far...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

John was surprised to see a flash of hurt in Finch’s eyes. He thought they both enjoyed the gentle teasing back and forth. 

John found it nice to have someone to talk to during long surveillance shifts, when he might feel a little lonely from just watching and not interacting with people. And it was flattering that Finch always had time for John and gave him is full attention whenever he called.

His former employers had viewed John as a tool--expendable when its usefulness was over

Finch treated John as an asset in the true meaning of the word. Something precious to be protected, taken care of, even pampered a little.

It was nice being the focus of Finch’s attention and the most important person in his life (Even if just because he might be the only person in Finch’s life). The reverse was also true--Finch could be viewed as John’s best friend simply because John had no friends (although there was more to it than that)

But somehow he must have inadvertently hit a sore spot--not surprising, given how little he really knew of his secretive employer there must be a whole minefield of unknown emotional landmines.

John was easily able to find the means of apologizing on the shelves of the library. He bookmarked the passage he wanted, sure that Finch would be able to figure it out. Finch looked surprised but intrigued when Reese handed him **Of Mice and Men**. John left him alone to reacquaint himself with the prose, glad that the author had already said what he couldn’t speak aloud to his friend, at least not yet.

_GEORGE "Guys like us, that work on ranches, are the loneliest guys in the world. They got no family. They don’t belong no place. They come to a ranch an’ work up a stake and then they go inta town and blow their stake, and the first thing you know they’re poundin’ their tail on some other ranch. They ain’t got nothing to look ahead to."_

_Lennie was delighted. "That’s it—that’s it. Now tell how it is with us."_

_George went on. "With us it ain’t like that. We got a future. We got somebody to talk to that gives a damn about us. We don’t have to sit in no bar room blowin’ in our jack jus’ because we got no place else to go. If them other guys gets in jail they can rot for all anybody gives a damn. But not us."_

_Lennie broke in. "But not us! An’ why? Because… because I got you to look after me, and you got me to look after you, and that’s why_


End file.
